<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by moniinbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325894">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moniinbear/pseuds/moniinbear'>moniinbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moniinbear/pseuds/moniinbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from anonymous follower: "Can I request NSFW scenario for Katakuri awkwardly giving their S/O love bites, and/or kisses?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri &amp; Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are far too many barriers that come between him and _____ that keeps him from showing his affection. Onlookers, family and not, wanting to catch a glimpse of this circus monster’s unique face… the almost comedical height difference between him and his beloved… the reputation he has to keep up as the Charlotte Family’s pillar of perfection... and of course, the hideous mouth itself… </p><p>	“You sure they won’t end up like one of your doughnuts in those jaws of death?”</p><p>	His younger siblings’ words and laughter echoed in his head. </p><p>	He swore to himself he wouldn’t hide his face anymore after his battle with Straw Hat Luffy, he’s strong enough now to protect his family if anyone tries to come after him for his strange appearance. But still, his gulper eel-like jaws have brought nothing but trouble his whole life. He was nervous, to say the least, to show _____ his face. It was a day or two after Straw Hat Luffy escaped Whole Cake, by then the inhabitants of Whole Cake and his younger siblings had gotten a good enough look at his face to cause another uproar. They must have heard by now and seen the pictures that spread in the local newspaper, a fear held his heart in a sharp grip. A fear that they’d never want to see him again. </p><p>	He was alone in his room, reading the newspaper when a knock came from the door. </p><p>	“Come in” he said without looking up. The door barely opened, as it didn’t need to be opened widely for _____’s small body to fit in. </p><p>	“Katakuri?” </p><p>He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn’t want to look, he knew this fated meeting wouldn’t end well. _____ stepped in and closed the door behind them. “You aren’t wearing your scarf anymore..?” they craned their neck, standing on their tiptoes to get a better look at him. He sighed deeply, then turns a page of the newspaper, feigning indifference to their presence. But really, he’s bracing himself for imminent rejection.</p><p>	“… No, I’m not” </p><p>	They say nothing, the room is silent. He takes a moment before setting the paper down, turning his head to look at their reaction. Their expression wasn’t shock or horror that he had gotten so used to, it wasn’t a look of apathy he gets from his own family, and not even the indifferent look Straw Hat Luffy gave him during their battle. The look they gave him was almost a look of, he dare say… awe.</p><p>	Their eyes grew wide, rather than their face becoming a sheet of white he could see a little bit of color develop in their cheeks.</p><p>	“Oh..!” they simply said, like it was a small surprise to see him rather than a rude awakening to find their lover is a freak. They cautiously took a few small steps closer to him, “I thought maybe you’d be scarred, or burnt underneath… why were you hiding your face?” He huffed,</p><p>	“It caused my family trouble, looking the way that I do. If you’re going to laugh or run away, might as well do it now. I’m busy here.” As soon as he said that, he regretted it. It was cold and uncalled for, but a force of habit. _____ raised a brow,</p><p>	“If I were going to do that, I would have already” they stated, as it should have been a matter-of-fact already.</p><p>	He already knew that. _____ hopped up on the chair with him, stepping up onto his thigh looking closely at his face. He adverted his eyes elsewhere, uncomfortable with the silence developing between them as _____ examines him. They raise their hand to their jaw before stopping themselves. They pause momentarily before gently caressing his cheek. A painful warmth surged through his heart, radiating through his chest. There was never a time someone had touched him this way, so gently and lovingly where he hated himself the most.</p><p>	“Uwahhh~ your teeth look so sharp, so cool~!” they utter softly to themselves, Katakuri returns his gaze at them to see their eyes sparkling with honest admiration. He takes their small hand that's been wandering on his face in his hand,</p><p>	“Don’t lie.”</p><p>	“I’m not lying!” He gently holds their back with his other hand, feeling their heart bounding in their chest against his palm.</p><p>	“Are you scared?” They should be. But if they weren’t already dissuaded to be by his side from his dangerous reputation, what sense does it make for them to turn tail and run away after everything? _____ swallowed, and they looked at him almost expectantly, like there should be more to come. Like they want more to come.</p><p>	“… No.”</p><p>	“Is that so?” he pulls them in closer, if they haven’t run away already he can be bolder, can’t he?</p><p>	Leaning his head down and closing his eyes, he presses his mouth against theirs in what should be a kiss. His large sharp canines protrude out of his mouth, making it difficult to press his mouth completely into theirs, resulting in a shallow kiss that’s mostly sharp teeth against delicate skin. His brows furrow, how frustrating and awkward. He feels foolish for even trying, but they lean into him. Their lips pressing gently against his, opening their mouth slightly letting their small soft tongue sliding between his lips and brushing against his bottom row of teeth. </p><p>	Exploring, searching, he gives in and presses deeper into their mouth, they oblige and open their mouth wider, his hot tongue filling them easily.</p><p>	He runs his hand up their back, finding the zipper of their dress and unzipping, sliding the fabric off them revealing bare skin. He pulls away from the kiss, _____’s eyes flutter open staring at him with a half-lidded needy gaze. He brings his mouth down beside their neck just above the shoulder, his hot breath tickling their smooth bare skin. Biting down, ever so gently, he sinks his sharp teeth into their soft flesh. They let out a gasp, he loosens his jaws careful as to not accidentally draw blood, being mindful that his canines remain uninvolved. </p><p>	It’s harder than he thought, _____ is so small and fragile, but the simple thought of leaving a mark on them that's his that no one else could make excites him. While nipping at their neck, he takes off his gloves before continuing to strip them of their dress. It drops to their ankles, leaving them in their underwear, exposed to the cool air of the room. He runs both his down to the small of their back to their waist holding their hips in the palms of his hands, running his hands up to their chest, his fingers finding their way under their bra. _____’s legs tremble underneath them ready to give way.</p><p>“Mmm, Katakuri… Can we move somewhere else? I can’t… ah… stand much longer.”</p><p>	He takes his hands out of their bra and lifts them up with ease in one hand, carrying them to his bed laying them on their back. Kneeling on the bed, _____ splayed in front him, he loomed over them till he was sure their vision was filled with only him. One hand splayed beside them on the bed, pressing heavy on the mattress as it holds his weight. _____’s legs, kept nice and open for him.</p><p>He slides his fingers under the hem of their panties, pulling them down and sliding the garment off their legs, exposing their lower half. Stroking one finger over their slick silky entrance, they let out a moan grabbing at the sheets under them above their head. He watches their lewd expressions intently as he pushes his finger in, their moans become more desperate as he massages their walls in circles.</p><p>	“Ahh ah K-Katakuri!” they beg, shuddering underneath him. Stopping his movement, he moves his thumb over their wet hole lubricating it before moving to their clit. Slowly rubbing their clit in small circles, they twitch with each little movement. He works in another finger as they relax, then tighten around him more. Their breathing labored, whining and hips squirming, he crooks his fingers in them upwards. Their body jerks and a pleasured gasp escapes them, their cunt pulsating around his fingers. </p><p>An electrifying feeling radiates through Katakuri’s abdomen watching them writhe in ecstasy under him, his dick twitching in his pants getting harder as he churns their insides into a mess. He licks his lips, savoring the sight of them completely disheveled by his hands. The humming of their moans and sighs music to his ears, he can’t help but grin.</p><p>	“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” he asks sweetly.</p><p>	“It feels, so good...” Their head spins, feeling themselves get drunk on the rich carnal sensation. Every stroke of his fingers deep in them builds them up, bringing them closer to the edge. Their sighs get higher and breathing quickens as their legs become covered in their own sweat and discharge the longer he plays inside them. _____ lets their head fall back, trying to breathe in shaky breaths, “Ahh ahhh I’m going to cum” they whimper to him.</p><p>	“Go ahead” his voice steady, but his breath bated with anticipation.</p><p>	Even without his permission, it wells up inside them as he continues kneading at their clit. Just when they think they can’t hold on, a release of pleasure overflows and comes across their body overtaking them. As _____ lets out a satiated moan he watches them ride out the waves of their orgasm, feeling the rhythmic contractions of their cunt eventually relax.</p><p>	He slides his fingers out and they give a soft disappointed whine. Wiping his fingers off onto the sheets, he lays on his side next to them before pulling some of the blanket off his bed to cover them up. Though still in a daze, the cessation confuses them.</p><p>	“Katakuri?”</p><p>	“That’s enough for now” he assures. A lie of course, he’s more aroused than ever, his dick hard in his pants twitching urging to feel inside where his fingers were. They look at him, not convinced he’s satisfied but understanding. The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, but reflecting on what they’ve just done together creates a tinge of embarrassment in the atmosphere. They giggle to themselves and scoot closer to him, he definitely looks cooler without the scarf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>